


Jailbroken Hearts

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Asexual Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: This prompt is really long, so here is the link. But basically, prison AU.Can be viewed as Starker or iron-fam, I'll leave that up to you
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 188





	1. We The Jury Have Found The Defendant, Tony Stark, Guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dark fic, very very dark. you have been warned.

“Tony Stark is a young, 15 year old boy. He’s just a boy. He’s a boy who was repeatedly raped by his own father as a child, and someone who was basically his uncle. He was raped, abused, tortured, as a child. A child! Your honor, my client is not innocent. His innocence was stolen from him, before he could even walk. This young man did what he had to do to survive, and nothing more.”

Tony watches his lawyer walk back to their area, hiding his surprise. His lawyer is fucking good. Thanks, mom. 

His dad’s lawyer walks to the stand, smiling at the jury before bowing to the judge. “Your honor, I might believe the defendant’s sob story, if I didn’t know the facts. My client was a good man. A genius; a man who’s tech and genius brain saved us from being taken over by the Nazis.”

Tony fights the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah, his dad sure did a whole lot… not like it was a group effort or anything…

“He would never do such atrocities as raping his own son! And there is absolutely zero proof behind such a claim; other than the word of a psychopathic killer.”

Tony’s jaw clenches when he hears his mother cry out. Stay composed, kid. It’s the only way I get you in an insane asylum instead of the slammer. 

“The only proof available to us is the gruesome pictures from the scene of the crime, the autopsies, and the security camera evidence of Tony murdering his father and his closest companion in cold blood, unprovoked. Your honor, the defendant is not only guilty, he knew what he was doing.”

Tony doesn’t watch him go back to his own area. His lawyer is good, but he doesn’t stand a chance. 

~~~

When the day for evidences comes, Tony’s mother doesn’t show up. Tony doesn’t know if this will hurt his case or make it worse. 

“Your honor, I have shown you much evidence today, from an autopsy showing the murder with his finger prints, to pictures of the crime scene. But the most irrefutable piece of evidence is the camera. May I play it?”

The judge looks to Tony. Tony looks to the spot his mother is supposed to sit. “Yes, you may. Jury, be warned. It’s gruesome.”

Tony feels his lawyer sag a bit. This isn’t going to help him at all.

The video plays. It starts at exactly 6:37. Tony is sitting on the couch, doing his homework. His mother comes in briefly, leaving him a snack and a glass of water. Tony treats her like she isn’t even there. Tony and Maria know the truth. Tony knows that Maria lets Howard and Obie hurt him. So she can keep the money. 

She leaves the room, and a few minutes later, his father and Obie walk in. In the video, Tony stiffens. He looks up, and sees Obie start to go to the camera. He does this every time they’re about to rape him. Tony knew he had two choices. Do something now, or let it happen. 

He can’t stand it anymore. 

He stands, and Obie pauses. Tony reaches under his book, pulling out a giant butcher’s knife. 

Present-Tony looks to the screen, a pleased gleam in his eye. He watches as he lunges, his father too caught off guard to know what to do. Video-Tony sticks the knife as deep into his father’s chest as he can. 

The jury gasps, and one girl starts to cry. Tony doesn’t care what they think, honestly. 

Video-Tony pulls the knife out with much force, blood splattering all over his face and his mother’s clean white carpet. He looks to Obie, who is starting to run to him to sop him. He throws the knife at Obie and it lands in his stomach. Tony jumps on him, biting Obie’s throat and tearing the flesh back to make him spurt blood. Video-Tony takes the knife, splitting Obie in half, quite literally. 

Present-Tony can’t help it. He smirks slightly, just to himself. You know how many times Obadiah said ‘Oh yeah, splitting him in half with my cock’? well, Tony is whole and Obadiah is cut in half from his stomach down. 

Now, if Video-Tony had stopped there, it might not have been so bad for his case. But he didn’t He pulled Obie’s insides out, a vicious smile on his now blood-stained mouth. Present-Tony’s favorite part is here, now. 

Video-Tony rips Obie’s dick off, throwing it across the room. It happens to land near his father, who is choking on his own blood. Bored of the now dead Obie, he goes back to his father. Hands stained blood-red, he runs his hands over his now prey. So long the hunted, now the hunter. He takes the knife and cracks it into the middle of his father’s chest, and the sound of his ribs cracking makes Video-Tony smile. He takes it back out, and shoves it back in. He does this over and over, his face splattered with his father’s blood. 

The video stops, and Tony looks down to the table. Well… maybe he looked insane enough in that video…

~~~~~

“We have reached a decision, your honor.”

Tony sands, as does everyone else in the room. He makes eye contact with his mother for what may very well be the last time. He knows his mother won’t visit him in prison. The whole ‘caring mother’ was all an act anyway. Just to save her own skin. 

“Is it majority or unanimous?”

“We the jury have unanimously come to a decision.”

Tony closes his eyes, his heart a drum in his ears. 

“And your decision?”

“We the jury have the defendant guilty of two counts of first degree murder.” Tony sighs, slightly annoyed as his mother wails. “We suggest punishment to the highest degree.”

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony opens his eyes, looking at the judge sadly. He knows the judge hates his guts. His father had friends everywhere. 

“You have been found guilty of two counts of first degree murder. You are hereby sentenced to 60 years in a maximum security prison, with chance of parole after 30.”

Tony sighs, holding his hands in front of him palms up, like he was told. He hears people screaming and yelling. People taking pictures. His lawyer yelling back. He doesn’t care. 

He might be going to prison, but he’s never felt safer in his entire life. His dad is dead. He can’t hurt him anymore. A smile forms on his lips as he’s walked out the building. 

He’s free. 


	2. This Is Tony Stark’s Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Tony Stark’s life in prison.
> 
> A lot less scary than less chapter

Tony likes it here. It’s nice here.

He gets three meals a day. He gets an hour in front of the TV, which he uses to catch up on what’s going on on the outside world. He gets time in the gym. He gets to spend his time alone.

He’s got a reputation, now. That’s also a plus.

When he first got here, he made it his personal mission to murder every single pedophile, child abuser, and rapist that enters the prison.

His murder count went from 2 to 26 in his first year in the prison.

Everyone is terrified of him. Anyone capable of killing someone else in prison even once is someone to avoid; but he’s 17 and he got 24? No thank you. Yes sir, I’ll be your prison bitch, please don’t kill me.

He doesn’t want a prison bitch though. He wants to be alone.

~

Now, though, he’s 51. His kill count is a higher number than that.

He has a gang now, too. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and James Rhodes. Captain, Hawkeye, and War Machine.

Cap is good at physically intimidating people. He’s also good and following through on his threats. He’s in for stabbing a cop at a police brutality protest.

Hawkeye, he’s good at the sneaky part of being in prison. He owns the vents, he knows all the secret pathways and the entire building from the vents. He knows how to spy, he knows how to make deals. He gets shit form the outside and sells it for a higher price in here. He’s in for grand theft robbery. He’s stolen so many priceless heels from museums… he only got caught because a teammate rat him out.

War Machine is terrifying to his very core. He’s a sociopath. Not that Tony can speak; but it does make Rhodey his best friend. Rhodes is arrested for crimes against humanity over seas. He can make any weapon imaginable, and use it with deadly accuracy. He also knows how to drag out a murder for over a month, if he wants. Tony admired him. He also happens to be the most charismatic mother fucker anyone has ever met. He makes you completely forget he’s an insane mass murderer. He gets the guards on their side. He makes the guards look the other way, convinces them to let Tony off easy.

Tony is happy with his gang. He trusts them. He lets them take care of things for him. Unless he needs to be there himself, he lets them run free.

He spends 19/24 hours alone in his cell. 1 hour at the gym, which he spends with his gang. 1 hour outside, which he uses to sell things to other with Barton. Half an hour for each meal in the cafeteria, which he also spends with his gang and eats in silence. And half an hour for the showers, which is always 100% PG because anyone who even looks at another inmate’s ass is getting their dick ripped off. Rapists aren’t allowed in Tony’s prison, everyone knows it.

~

There have been attempts to over throw Tony. But Cap and War machine usually handle that real fast. Tony usually beats up the rival leader himself.

Sure, he lets other gangs have their fun. But it’s _Tony_’s prison. Anyone who wants to take away his prison is as good as dead.

~

“There’s a new shipment of inmates coming in this month. Should be tomorrow or so.”

Tony hums, turning the page of his newspaper, looking over it at the game they’re playing. “Barton, no hiding aces up your sleeve. This is a game for fun, there’s nothing to win.”

Clint scowls, throwing the ace on the table loudly. “How do you always know?”

Tony smirks and goes back to the paper. “Looks like one of them was arrested for raping a 28 year old girl.”

Rhodes smirks, looking over his cards at Tony. “Looks like we have a new target.”

Tony hums and nods, tearing the picture out and tossing it on the table. “Cap, you want this one?”

Steve looks at the picture, frowning for a minute. Then he smirks. “He was a cop? Hell yeah, if you’ll give ‘im to me.”

Tony nods, leaning back in his chair. Tomorrow happens to be the anniversary of Sam Wilson’s death, Steve Roger’s best friend. The reason he stabbed the cop in the first place.

Clint leans back in his own chair, looking over the courtyard. “It’s visiting day today.” He says it quietly.

Tony hums. He never cares. He has no one to visit him. “Who’s visiting your this month? Natasha or your wife?”

Clint sighs softly, rubbing his hands together. “I don’t know. I hope it’s Laura. I miss my kids.”

“You’ll get laid if it’s Natasha though. And she hasn’t been here in a few months. How blue are your balls right now?” Steve is joking. It’s the only reason he isn’t dead by Clint’s knife right now.

“Blue as hell, man. They’ll fall off soon, I’m sure.” He shoves Steve playfully. “Is what’s his name coming?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Bucky. His name is Bucky, I’ve told you ten thousand times. And I don’t know. Depends on if he’s murdered anyone lately.”

Tony hums “he’s not in the news, so probably not.”

Steve nods, picking up a new card and scowling, throwing his hand to the table. “Fold. I hope I see him today then. My balls aren’t as blue as yours, but damn I miss him.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes and nods to himself. “I’m still in. And this is why you find people around the prison willing to sleep with you. I got laid last night, suckers.”

Clint rolls his eyes and puts his own hand down. “Did I win?”

Rhodes smirks and lays down a royal flush. “Nope.”

Clint sighs and picks the cards up to deal again. “Well Mr. I-Get-Laid-All-The-Time, some of us are straight.”

“Can’t relate.” Cap smirks and leans back in his chair. “More like some of us are monogamists.”

Clint glares at Steve “technically speaking, I’m not a cheater. Laura and Nat get it on too. God I miss watching that.”

Tony rolls his eyes and looks at the next page in the paper. “New mayor. Ohhhh this one’s campaign promise was to clean the streets. How creative. Guess we’re going to be getting a lot more druggies in here.”

“When was the last time you got off, Stark?”

Rhodey and Steve glare at Clint, shaking their heads. Is he fucking stupid?!

Tony doesn’t look up from the paper. “Never. Not for lack of trying on my father’s part, of course. Too bad it hurt too much to get it up.”

Clint winces, starting to deal the next round. “Right… you have anyone visiting you Rhodes?”

James picks up his deal, looking between Tony and Clint. He hopes they won’t have to replace Clint. Clint is competent. “Potts is visiting me. She still wants to meet you, Tones.”

Tony hums and flips the page again. “I don’t want to meet the CEO of my father’s company, thank you very much. Sorry Honey Bear.”

Rhodes sighs. “She’s a genius, you know. And she saved the business.”

“Yeah, because you create weapon designs for her.” Tony shakes his head, putting the paper down. “I don’t want to meet her.”

Rhodes sighs and shrugs. “Alright. I’ll tell her you’re busy. Again.”

“Alright boys, play time is over. Visiting hours start in ten minutes, so get inside to either your cells or the waiting rooms!”

Tony stands, cracking his neck. “See you guys at dinner.”


	3. You Fucked Up, Beck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new set of inmates arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of past abuse, rape, death, and murder. Also actual murder and death, blood, very mild because in Tony’s mind death is kinda boring at this point.

Clint is walking with a pep in his step that can only mean Natasha visited. Or Laura sans the kids.

Tony only rolls his eyes, eating quickly. The new inmates arrive at the end of breakfast, and he always gets first dibs.

Rhodey sighs. “You’ll choke. Slow down. Pepper came by yesterday, as you know.”

Tony grunts his acknowledgement. “What about it?”

Rhodey sighs. “She wants to send you money. From your buisness.”

Tony’s jaw clenches. “I don’t need money, and it isn’t my business. I never touched it.”

Rhodey sighs. “Fine. She wants to send you money from _her_ business. She already loads my account with half of the arms division’s earnings. “Charity” is what she says it goes to. Why would you want to turn this down, man? You’ll be set up when you get out of here.”

Tony sets his fork down, giving him a look. “I’m not getting out of here, Rhodey. I don’t want to get out of here. I’ve been here since I was 17, Rhodes. There’s nothing for me out there, and even if there was, I wouldn’t know how to be a real person. This is the only life I know how to live, and the only one that I want to live. You get out, you go have fun blowing up innocents and shit, I don’t care. None of my business. But this prison is mine, and I’m keeping it until the day I die. Got it?”

Rhodey blinks. That’s the most he thinks he’s ever heard Tony say in one sitting before. He shrugs, turning back to his own meal.

Clint hums, wanting time defuse the tension. “They both showed up. The both of them. Nat even paid the guards to let us go to a hotel for a few hours, so we didn’t have to do it on the floor. God I fucking missed them.” He sighs dreamily.

Steve smirks. “No kids then, I’m guessing?”

Clint pouts. “No. Thanks for bringing that up, asswipe.”

Steve snickers and leans back a bit, away from the table. “Hey, you had a threesome. Is that worth missing your kids for an extra month?”

Clint looks down to his food. “Cooper got an A on his science project. The one I helped him with when he came in last? He bragged to the whole school that his dad is the best dad ever.”

Steve frowns, getting more somber. “I’m sorry-“

“Lila got her first boyfriend. And then dumped him a week later, because he made some snide comment about me being in jail.” Clint looks up at Steve. “Nathaniel went to his first day of kindergarten, and I didn’t get to walk him there. I only got to be on face time with the phone Nat snuck in for me. He cried and hugged the damn phone.”

Steve opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

“Nothing is worth not seeing my kids, Rogers.”

Tony huffs, finishing the last of his breakfast. “Two more years for you, Clint. One, if you had any semblance of good behavior you’ll be out in time for Cooper’s graduation.”

“Why are you-“

“They rack on an extra year to your sentence for assault. Five for murder. Piss off a guard, who knows how many years they’ll add.” He looks into Clint’s eyes. “Don’t start shit with Rogers, Barton. Five minutes of gratification versus seeing your son graduate. Just keep that in mind.”

Everyone is quiet for a while. Then Steve clears his throat. “Bucky might be coming.”

Rhodey raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Steve nods. “He said he’s bored of the outside world, that it’s no fun without me and Sam. So he’s gonna try and get caught next time.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “He killed the president of Wakanda, they won’t send him here. They’ll send him to the Pentagon or worse.”

Steve nods. “Yeah, if they can prove that he did it. Which he didn’t.” He gives Tony a look. “He only kills political leaders who hurt their citizens.”

Tony shrugs. “Here’s hoping then.”

~

Tony is first in line when the new inmates walk through the doors. Clint snakes his way to the guard who brought them from county jails, finding out as much as he can through him. 

Rhodey is making bets in the background over which one will cry first. Steve is smirking at the cop, his eyes tracking him obsessively. Tony knows he’s planning the way he wants to kill him. 

Tony stands in the front, watching all the new inmates file in. 

Across from him is Quinten Beck. He’s the leader of the best rival gang of Tony’s. He doesn’t annoy Tony very much, so Tony lets him pretend to be worth a damn. 

Tony watches them all file in, bored. This part is almost always boring. He doesn’t know why they’re in yet, so he doesn’t know which ones he wants to kill yet. 

He does notice the kid in the back. He looks terrified at all the yelling, flinching every time an arm gets a little too close. He has giant brown doe eyes, a mop of curly brown hair on his head. He’s thin, but a muscular thin. Kid looks too young to be in a big boy prison, honestly. He probably got caught up doing drugs. Or maybe he threw a video game on the ground and got caught littering. Or maybe he got dared to do something stupid like go into an abandoned house and got arrested for loitering. Something stupid. 

He watches them march away to get cleaned and dressed. After that is cell time, and then lights out. 

~

It turns out to be the cop who cries first. Loads of groans and yelling–everyone was betting on the kid–but Tony doesn’t care. 

Clint crawls out of the vent, falling down to Tony’s bed. “Hey.”

Tony hums, turning away from the bars. “Barton. What do you got?”

Clint smirks. “The cop is the only rapist. I thought the beer belly incel would be in for rape, but he’s actually in for driving drunk.”

Tony nods. “Anything else?”

Clint nods. “Red head is in for being a pimp. He swears up and down that his girls were treated perfectly, but I thought you would wanna know anyway.”

Tony nods, keeping that in mind. “I’ll make Rhodes interrogate him. That’s it? 20 new inmates and only two noticeable ones?”

Clint shrugs. “Ten of ‘em are in for some sort of robbery related crimes. Apparently poverty is on the rise out there or some shit. One attacked a security guard while drunk. One got arrested for owning a gun without a permit. Oh, the kid? He’s 17, he got arrested for that sort of. Except it was firing a gun without a permit.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow. Now that’s interesting. 

“He was supposed to go for manslaughter, but they got enough proof of his boyfriend abusing him. The kid claims his boyfriend was going to kill him with the same gun. It was the boyfriend’s gun. They believed him that it was a life or death situation because when he called the cops he was already half dead from the beatings, and there was a graze on his shoulder from the gun.”

“Jesus. And they still sent him here?”

Clint nods sadly. “They were going to just fine him but he didn’t have the money. They struck a deal. A year in here and it doesn’t even go on his record. I heard from another newbie that he didn’t want to take the deal, but the lawyer shafted him because he knew now that the kid doesn’t have any money.”

Tony is silent for a bit before he nods. “I want this to be his cell by the end of the day tomorrow. He won’t last a day in another cell.”

Clint nods. “Got it boss. Oh, We should be getting the alarm sounded within the hour by the way. Steve couldn’t wait for tomorrow.”

Tony sighs in mild annoyance. “Go back to your cell Barton. Jesus, and here I thought I could get my beauty sleep.”

~

Two things happened instead of one.

They found the cop’s body and made everyone stand outside their cells. He expected that.

Then they went into lockdown because some inmates are missing.

Tony gets back into his cell, frowning at the guard. “Who’s missing?”

He sighs, looking over his shoulder. “Beck and his two puppies are missing. So is the new kid, Peter Parker. You didn’t…?”

Tony shakes his head. “No. I wanna keep the kid not kill him.”

The guard takes out his phone, writing that doen. What Tony Stark wants Tony Stark gets. “If we find him alive, I’ll have him transferred in the morning. Get some sleep, Stark. We’ll find them.”

~

Tony is beyond pissed.

Tony hasn’t felt this way since he decided to murder his father and Obie. 

The kid is in the infirmary. On the first fucking night. Why? Because Beck and his posse raped him. 

For someone smart enough to stay under Tony’s tolerance level, this was a dumb fucking move.

Clint has to pay the guards twice as much as he normally would, but he gets into the room holding Beck and his goons. 

He allows Rhodey to have one of the goons. It’s been a while since he’s been allowed to be a psychopath, and Tony only really cares about the main event. 

He spends three hours on the dog, enjoying the way Beck cries and begs in fear. He enjoys the cries for help, the way he gags at what Tony is doing to his friend. Tony feels the best he has in years when he does everything to the bitch he did to his father. 

Then he turns to Beck, smile wide and evil, a glint in his eyes that shows he’s enjoying this far too much to be considered sane. “You fucked up, Beck. You fucked up more than you could have ever imagined.”

He relishes in the begging, the apologies, the empty promises of never doing it again. He lets himself enjoy it for a while longer before he starts his torture. 

And yeah, maybe he went a little tiny bit over board. But Peter is a kid. A kid who Tony decided he wanted to keep. Beck chose the wrong fucking person to become a rapist on. 

~

Tony has to give the guards his word he won’t hurt Peter even more–not that he would want to anyway–but he’s sitting next to Peter in the infirmary. Normally he would be in his cell, reading or doing something else alone. He spends most his time alone. But now he’s sitting next to Peter as he sleeps. 

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do when the kid wakes up, but there is something about this kid that makes him want-no, he_ needs_ to be with him. Needs to protect him. Needs to keep him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This took me ten thousand years to get out. Sorry! But, next chapter will be Peter's POV. <3


	4. Peter’s First Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s POV of what happens in the month after he gets Tony Stark as his protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this can be read as iron dad or starker. There are some tough scenes coming up, especially where Peter feels like he owes Tony a ‘thank you’.

When Peter wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he’s _sore_, his ass is on fire. The second thing he notices is he isn’t in a hospital; he’s still in jail. The last thing he notices is a man, with gray hair and a neatly trimmed goatee, staring at him.

He whimpers, eyes filling with tears. “Please, please don’t hurt me anymore. I-“

The man cuts him off with a raised hand. “Do you know who I am, kid?”

Peter shakes his head without hesitation. Lying will only make things worse.

The man nods, leaning back in his chair. “My name is Tony Stark.” Peter’s breath catches, and Tony smirks at it. “I’m in for two counts of first degree murder. I was sentenced to 60 years, but I’ve upped it to a life sentence by murdering my fellow inmates.”

Peter feels cold dread fill his stomach. He’s too young to die; his poor Aunt May has had so many deaths and he’s about to- “Please, sir, I-“

“Everyone I killed,” Tony interrupts him. “Has been a child abuser, a rapist, or a child rapist. I haven’t murdered a single person who didn’t do one or more of those things.”

Peter feels his breath catch again. He isn’t a child abuser or a rapist. Does that mean…?

Tony smiles, seeing Peter catching on. “I murdered Beck, last night. While they were patching you up. I’m not here to hurt you, Peter Parker. I’m here to offer you my protection.”

Peter gasps, something like hope sparking inside of him. It seems too good to be true. “You… you really… you’re gonna protect me? Why? I-I mean, not to q-question you, just-“

Tony stands up, and Peter’s jaw snaps shut.

“I was seventeen when I was sent here. I was sent here for murdering my abusers. Let’s say I see myself in you, chop it up to that.” Tony helps Peter up, handing him his jumpsuit. “Oh, and it wasn’t an option. You’re mine now, get used to it. You’re being moved to my cell.”

~

Peter has been her for almost a month, and it’s not that bad anymore. Tony Stark is far from the sociopathic monster the news always made him out to be; no, he’s an angel in Peter’s book.

Anyone who looks at Peter weird? Punched in the face. Anyone who makes Peter cry? Ends up in the infirmary. Anyone who tries to mess with him in any way? Has to answer to Tony.

Peter is well fed, he’s kept safe from scary men, he shares a cell with someone who is so anti-rape he murders people for it. It isn’t bad.

He can’t help it, however. He keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He doesn’t know where it will come from. Tony’s gang turning on him, deciding the little pipsqueak is too small and helpless to be worth it. Or maybe Tony will decide enough is enough, pull Peter into their cell and ask for some payment for his services. Maybe the guards will decide he’s an easy target, start beating him.

He doesn’t know, and he’s scared.

~

“Today is visiting day,” Clint says softly. Peter is sitting next to Tony, and Tony is sitting next to Rhodey. On the other side of the table is Steve and Clint. They’re playing cards; except for Tony, who’s reading. He reads a lot, Peter has noticed.

Peter perks up at that. May might visit him, then!

Steve smirks and leans back in his chair, looking at his cards. “Yeah? Who’s visiting this time?”

Clint hums. “Laura and the kids, they said last time. Nat found the rat, by the way. He got out last week, so he’s probably already dead.”

Peter whimpers, leaning more into Tony’s side. He tries to stay quiet though. He feels safer when Tony’s arm goes around his shoulder.

“Got any two’s?” At the shake of Clint’s head, he tsks and turns to Steve. “Is Bucky coming?” Rhodey asks, picking up a card from the deck.

Steve smiles proudly. “Nope! He’s in trial. They can’t pin anything on him other than the shooting at the police station he did last month. He’ll be here in no time. Got any eights?”

Rhodey hums, shaking his head looking over his cards at Steve. “You already arranged the rooming situation with the guards?”

Steve nods, picking up his own card now. “Yup,” he says, popping the P. “Gonna keep the whole prison up with our reunion.”

Clint groans loudly. “God, I didn’t even think about that! Got any twos, Rhodes?” He laughs as Rhodey scowls at him, and lays down his new set. “I’m gonna be the only one not getting laid on the regular anymore!”

Steve raises a brow, looking to Clint. “What do you mean?” He asks.

Peter blushes and quietly whispers, “Mr. Rogers, do you have any fives?”

Steve sighs and hands two over. “I just picked that one up,” Steve says longingly.

Clint scoffs and looks to Steve. “Tony’s got a new toy now too, I’ll be the only one left with blue balls.”

Rhodey glares at Clint. “Shut up, dude. Kid, give me your fives.” Peter whines but hands over his three fives, which makes Rhodey laugh happily and lay down his new set. “Tony doesn’t keep any toys.”

Clint looks pointedly at Peter. “Steve, any aces?” At Steve’s shake of his head he sighs again and picks up a card. “Rhodes, he’s right there.”

Tony snaps his paper shut, glaring at Clint. “Peter isn’t my toy. If you wanna keep your ‘blue balls’ attached to your body I would refrain from _ever_suggesting I would rape a kid again.”

Peter blushes a bright red, and Clint raises his hands in surrender. “I didn’t say you raped him, boss. People can consent to have sex, you know. Like, as in, real sex? Not rape? You know that, right?”

Steve slaps the back of Clint’s head “you’re a fucking dumbass, Clint. You deserve your blue balls. And to give me all your sevens.”

Clint scrunches his nose but hands his two sevens over. “I didn’t mean anything by it boss, you know that. I guess I’m just surprised he hasn’t thrown himself at you yet. As a thank you.”

Peter feels tears build behind his eyes and he stares intensely at his cards. He does owe Tony a thank you, after all…

Before he can say anything though, a guard pops in. “Alright ladies, play time is over. To your cells or the waiting room, it’s visiting hours.”

~

“Oh, my baby! Peter, darling, how are you doing? Are you okay? I dealt with your lawyer honey, he won’t bother you ever again.”

Peter blushes, smiling at May from across the table. “I’m okay… I miss you a lot.”

“I miss you too baby. Only 11 more months though, yeah? Not too bad… and it won’t go on your record! You’ll be able to go to college, and-and-“

Peter smiles sadly, looking away. He sees Rhodey talking with a pretty woman with red hair. Must be that Pepper woman. He turns back to May. “I didn’t finish high school, May. They won’t give me a scholarship with a GED and I can’t afford any college. But it’s okay, I’ll just get a job.”

Her jaw sets. “No sir! I might have fucked up by letting that piece of shit Skip hurt your without noticing, but I’m not letting him ruin the rest of your life. No sir. I’ll find a way.”

Peter sighs, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. “I love you, May. A lot.”

“I love you too baby. So much.”

~

Peter sits at the dinner table with the rest of the gang, sitting next to Tony as always.

“Potts came by,” Rhodey says. Tony doesn’t reply. “You know the account she’s been wanting to put your funds into?” Again, Tony doesn’t reply, he just keeps eating. “Your mother died, Tony.”

Tony does stop eating at this. He clenches his jaw, looking up sharply. “And?”

“And, your inheritance was moved into that account. You’re a billionaire again.”

Tony nods, looking down. “Great. Fat load of good that will do me in here. It’s why I told you to tell Pepper to not put any funds into the account.”

Rhodey sighs and turns back to his own food. “You could have been out of here by now, man,” he says softly.

Clint clears his throat, and he shifts. He wants to change the subject. “It was just Laura this time. No kids, which meant I got laid. No blue balls for me.”

Steve hums and pushes the rest of his food to Peter. “Take that, kid, I’m not hungry. Sorry you didn’t get to see your kids, man.”

Clint shrugs. “Two years left, dude. Two years and I get to see them _every day_.”

Tony sighs and leans back. “It’ll suck finding someone who can replace you, you know.”

Steve quirks a brow. “Bucky was a sniper. He’s sneaky. He’s charismatic. Clint can teach Bucky his ways and then we’ll be good.”

Peter starts eating his second dinner, keeping his head low. He doesn’t know what half of what’s being said means, but it isn’t his place. He’s just Tony’s pet, he doesn’t need to know.

Tony stands when the guards call an end to supper and therefore a start to shower time. “We’ll see how it goes.”

Peter brings his plates to the trash, taking a deep breath. He needs to clean real good tonight. He’s going to ‘thank’ Tony for keeping him safe.


	5. Tony’s Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels the need to ‘thank’ Tony for his services and protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of past abuse, rape, death, and murder. Kinda awkward situation.
> 
> As always, this can be read as non-sexual starker or iron dad/spider son.

That night, when Peter goes to cuddle with Tony like always, he turns around in Tony’s arms so he’s facing the older man.

Tony only grumbles slightly. “Stay still,” he mumbles sleepily.

Peter reaches down, sliding his hand down Tony’s stomach and over his crotch.

Tony doesn’t react very much. He doesn’t moan, or sigh, or push Peter’s hand away. He keeps his eyes closed, and his voice a whisper. “What are you doing?”

Peter rubs Tony’s crotch, biting his lip. “I... I wanted to say thank you. For—for taking care of me, protecting me.”

Tony grabs Peter’s hand and brings it up to his chest. “You’re welcome,” he says, eyes still closed. “Now go to sleep.”

Peter frowns. That isn’t what—this isn’t how this is supposed to go. “What?”

Tony finally opens his eyes, still holding Peter’s hand. “I said you’re welcome, and to go to sleep. You thanked me. Good job.”

Peter blinks rapidly, confused. “You don’t want me?” He whispers.

Tony laughs softly. “No offense, kid, but I don’t want anyone. It’s a testament to how much I like you that your hand is still attached to your arm.”

Peter frowns. “You’re straight?” He asks softly. “But—but that’s okay. You can just pretend—“

“No, I’m not straight,” Tony says, a smile on his face. “I’m not anything. I don’t like boys or girls. I don’t like anything.”

Peter blushes. “I... why not?” He asks softly. “I mean—you don’t have to... tell me.”

Tony sighs and sits up, motioning for Peter to do the same. Once they’re both comfortable on wither sides of the bed, Tony sighs and lets out a deep breath.

“When I was... when I was charged... you knew why I was thrown in here, didn’t you?” He starts.

Peter nods, wrapping his arms around his legs. “You murdered your father and his best friend.”

Tony nods. “That’s right. Do you know what my defense was?” He asks.

Peter thinks back to what he read, but... “No, I don’t think I ever read about that.”

Tony leans his head back against the metal frame of the bunk bed. “That makes sense. Peter, I didn’t kill them just because I felt like it. I...” he doesn’t want to say it out loud. He’s never actually said the words outloud. He’s hinted at it. He’s confirmed it when other people said it. He’s said everything around the word, but...

“You only kill rapists and child abusers,” Peter says softly. “Is that who they were? Child abusers? Rapists?”

Tony, for the first time since he was a teenager, feels a tear fall down his face. He swallows thickly, and is grateful the kid lets him take the time he needs to get the words out. “Yes,” he manages, throat thick. “Yes. They hit me, kicked me, punched me. Shoved me down stairs, broke bones, burned cigarettes in my skin. All that shit that adults do to children so they can feel strong and powerful,” he spits.

Peter rests his hand on Tony’s foot where he can reach. He doesn’t say anything, but his touch is comforting.

Tony sniffs, wiping under his eyes and opening them, looking Peter in the eye. “They raped me when I was a baby, and they never stopped raping me.” He hears Peter gasp, but doesn’t stop talking. “The day I killed them, they were about to rape me again. That’s why I killed them, actually. I was so...” his voice breaks, and more tears fall down his face. “I was so _tired_, Peter. I was so tired of being hurt, I was so tired of knowing I wasn’t loved, I was so tired of knowing my mother knew and did nothing,” he spits the last word, face contorting in angry pain.

“I couldn’t take it anymore. I just couldn’t. I knew...I knew they wouldn’t stop. Even when I graduated, when I went to school, when I moved across the country; they would always find me, and they would always rape me.” He works his jaw, leaning back against the bed frame tiredly. It’s as if saying it out loud physically lifted a weight off of his chest, and he can _breathe_.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispers softly. “I’m so—“

“So,” Tony cuts him off. “I don’t want sex. Ever. With anyone. I’m not attracted to anyone, I have never looked at someone and thought they were sexy. It’s not that I just choose not to have sex, or that the trauma of what happened to me broke me. Or—maybe it did, I don’t know. But I’m not—no one is sexy to me. I don’t look at people like that. Yes, the thought of me having sex is repulsive to me, but I don’t like thinking of other people having sex either. I don’t masturbate or anything like that. It just—I don’t do that. I don’t want it.”

Peter smiles softly, feeling his shoulders relax. “Oh, that’s okay. I didn’t... I didn’t really want to have sex with you anyway—I just thought I was expected to...”

Tony laughs softly and shakes his head. “Kid, even if I _did_want sex, you don’t owe me shit.”

Peter shakes his head. “I owe you _something_! If it weren’t for you, Tony, I would be the prison’s rape meat. I was made into that day one—you stopped me from ever getting hurt again.”

Tony shakes his head. “Kid, how have you not realized by now?” He asks softly. “_I’m_ the one that needs _you_. I haven’t liked anyone enough to spend more than a few hours with in my entire life; but I’ve spent every second of every day with you since you got here.”

Peter takes Tony’s hand this time, kissing it softly. “I... you make me feel safe. Which might make me insane, because you’re kind of a serial killer... but it’s true. I...I need you too.”

Tony smiles and lays back down, pulling Peter to his chest to cuddle him. “Okay. Then we’ve reached an understanding—we like each other, and no sex is to be involved. And you don’t owe me.”

Peter smiles and kisses Tony’s cheek softly. “Okay, Mr. Stark,” he whispers, holding him. He’s horrified about what Tony admitted to him, but the only thing he can do now is be here for Tony.

For the rest of the 11 months he’s in here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think 🥺


End file.
